Someone Like Me
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Espio- calm-minded, reserved, solitary. Imagine his surprise when someone new changes his world. The song used at the end is 'Someone Like Me' by Royksopp, and Alicia is owned by me.


Espio the Chameleon, a 17 year old, purple chameleon who was a member of the Chaotix was out in the park, practicing his ninja abilities and meditating. He did this every Saturday morning, to ensure that he didn't lose his abilities. He would normally do this for about 2 hours, from 10a.m. till noon, before he returned to Vector and Charmy at the office, where they would have some lunch before returning to work. He normally did just fine with it. This time, however, he was having trouble concentrating after about 10 minutes. He hadn't had this trouble since he first became a ninja, so it irritated him when after he lost his concentration, he couldn't regain it.

"Argh!" he shouted, after 15 minutes of frustratingly failed attempts to regain concentration. "Forget it! I'll just head back to the office instead." With that, Espio collected his stuff and made his way back to the office. On his way back, one thought kept entering his mind. _Why did this happen!?_ He thought, shouting in his mind. _This never happens to me! Something is definitely up with me... but what!?_

Unfortunately, his mental rage meant that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going, so he accidentally crashed into someone. He raised his head as he recovered from the fall to see a grey female cat with emerald green eyes and long, pink tinted hair, wearing a pink t-shirt with a white heart shape on it, a white and pink mini skirt, pink trainers and a golden bracelet on her right arm. She was on her back in minor pain. Panicking that he had damaged her too much, he quickly got to his feet and helped her up.

"My apologies, madam," he apologized, "I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

She dusted herself off, before she replied. "Yes," her smooth, slightly deep voice said, "you don't need to worry, I've had worse than that."

"Still," the chameleon continued, "I feel like I should repay you somehow." That was when he noticed an item on the ground. She followed his eyes to find that, on the floor, was a smashed iPod. She picked the pieces up off of the floor and moaned. Espio realized that this was her iPod and it had been broken by the collision. "I'm sorry that I broke your iPod. If it helps, I know a guy who could fix it. He hasn't done anything like that in a little while, but I'm certain that if anyone can, he can. He lives in the Mystic ruins." Espio pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of one of the pockets of his coat and used the pen to write an address on it. "Here," he passed her the piece of paper, "tell him that Espio sent you."

"Thank you," she thanked him, "Espio. Oh, I haven't told you my name! How rude of me! My name is Alicia." She gave him a little curtsey. "I better be off then. See you around". Then, she headed passed him and headed towards Tails' house. Espio's eyes didn't leave her until she could no longer be seen. He was feeling a bit different when she left. He hadn't felt that way before, so he didn't understand it.

"What was that?" he asked, in a somewhat confused state. That was when he realized that he was meant to head back to the office. As soon as he realized, he turned around and headed straight for the office, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

 _At the FBI office, 10 minutes later_

Espio reached the door. He walked in and hung his coat up on the coat hanger, before he walked up to his allies, Vector the Crocodile (a 23 year old green crocodile with brown eyes, who wore black trainers, white gloves, a gold chain and a black set of headphones) and Charmy Bee (an 11 and a half year old bee with brown eyes, who wore a orange jacket with a bee on it, a black helmet, white gloves, black and orange sneakers and a set of black headphones).

"Hello, Vector." Espio stated, sitting down at the desk.

"Espio?" Vector asked, somewhat confused. "This isn't like you, coming back at," he took a quick look at his watch, "10:40!? In fact, I've never known you to come back before noon at all! You alright?"

"Just some concentration problems."

"What happened?" the young bee asked, flying down onto the desk.

"Well," he began, sitting down and sighing, "it happened like this..." he spent about 5 minutes explaining everything from when he started his training, to when he got back to the office. When Espio finished explaining, he looked at Vector's and Charmy's faces and saw that they were sniggering. Soon, they both burst out in manic laughter. Espio didn't have a clue why. "Erm, am I missing something?"

"Y-you idiot, Espio," Vector managed to say between laughing, "y-y-you d-don't get it, d-do you?" At this point Charmy stopped laughing for a second so he could help Vector finish it off.

"You LIKE her!" they both fell onto the floor laughing manically, breaking Vector's chair in the process. When they said what they said, Espio's cheeks went from their usual purple to a darkish shade of pink. He was blushing from embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're referring to," he muttered, trying not to let them see his blush, "I don't even know anything about her."

Vector and Charmy got up off of the floor, wiping the tears away as they stopped laughing. "Oh, really?" the bee teased his friend. "Let's test that theory. Close your eyes," Espio closed his eyes, "think of Alicia and answer these questions".

"Okay," was all he said, keeping his eyes closed, "as long as it isn't inappropriate, you can ask anything".

"Question one. What colour were her eyes?" Vector asked him, anticipating his answer.

"A bright emerald green." He responded, not realizing what he had said until he heard Charmy snickering.

"Second question," Charmy began, "what was her hair like?"

"It was," Espio started, making sure he got it right before he answered, "grey, just like her fur was, but it was tinted pink. She had long, straight hair." Charmy's snickering got louder, just as Vector joined in.

"Next question, my friend," the crocodile said between snickers, "is what was her attire?"

"Well," Espio begun, before he realized what they were up to. "Wait a minute!" he snapped, opening his eyes. "I get what you're up to, so-"

"Answer the question, Espio," the crocodile beckoned, interrupting his ninja ally, "answer the question."

"Fine," he sighed, clearly aggravated, "she wore a pink t-shirt with a white heart shape, a white and pink mini skirt, pink trainers and a golden bracelet on her right arm. How does this prove whether or not-"

"Hang on," Vector interrupted, trying not to let the laughter out, "we aren't done yet. Your next question is what was her voice like?"

"Erm," Espio thought for a second, "it's hard to describe, but it was a little deep and it was smooth." Charmy looked about to burst at this point, since he found it so funny. Espio's face was now blushing harder than before. Vector, on the other hand, just let the laughter out, almost as if he was being tickled at a comedy show by a guy with a funny voice.

"Alright, last question," Vector slowly said, catching his breath, since the laughter took it out of him, "when she made her way towards Tails' house, what did you do?"

Espio thought back to the event, placing his hand over his mouth in a thinking position, before he answered. "For some reason, I just watched her walk away, a bit dazed, even". At that point, Charmy burst out into laughter. This time, however, when Charmy landed on the floor, he over did it and wet himself. Vector was leaning against the table, laughing WAY too hard, whilst Espio's face was now a deep red.

"Sorry," Charmy said, out of breath, lifting himself off of the floor, "I didn't realize you were here, Knuckles!" At this point, the laughter increased in magnitude. Charmy fell back by the puddle of urine and ended up making it bigger, whilst Vector slipped from the table and landed on the floor, laughing even more. They laughed hard and long for 5 minutes, after which they finally calmed down.

"Okay," Vector gasped, grabbing a bottle of water and downing the contents in one go, "we have learnt 2 things from this. One is that Charmy needs to go back to diapers," looking down at the young bee, who was now standing by the large puddle of urine, blushing majorly, "but the other thing, which is much more fascinating, is that you, Espio," he pointed his finger at the chameleon, "like this Alicia. You could identify her so easily yet you barely know her. Now, thanks to our files," he dragged Espio over to the filing cabinets, "we can learn a bit more about her". He reached for the drawer, when Espio hit his hand hard.

"No!" he said sternly. "If I choose to find out about her more, I'll do it properly. I will NOT use government files to spy on this girl, so that is that!" He turned around to see Charmy, who was typing in something at his computer. He moved the mouse and clicked it. "What are you doing, Charmy?"

"Putting this on Facebook," he replied, "everyone needs to know about this!"

The chameleon then grabbed the bee and handed him to Vector, who was shaking the hand that Espio hit. "You take this," he said as he made his way for the door, "you might want to put a diaper on him. Meanwhile, I'm going to go speak to someone else about this. I might be a little late for lunch." He grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Vector, who was just catching up to speed, looked at the bee. "Well," he said, "he has a point. Maybe we aren't the best people for him to talk to about this." He looked back at the massive puddle of wee, then back at the bee. "As for this, I think that something needs to be done".

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" the bee asked, slightly shaking now. Vector just grinned and took Charmy into another room, where he would deal Charmy his punishment.

 _10 minutes later, over at Amy and Cream's house_

A knock was heard at the door. A young, tan bunny, about 11 years old, wearing an orange dress with a blue bow walked over to the door and opened it to see Espio.

"Oh," she greeted in a sweet voice, "hello Mr Espio. Come in."

"Thank you, Cream," he replied, making his way into the house, "is Amy about? I need to speak to her about a dilemma of mine."

"Not a problem," Cream said, "I'll get her." With that, she made her way up the steps. Espio took a seat on a pink couch and observed his surroundings. Amy's living room was, in one word, pink. There was pink on the walls, pink carpeting, pink furniture, pink stairs, the only things that weren't pink were navy blue coffee mats, part of the photographs that were about the room and the TV screen, which, since it was turned off, was black. Soon, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see a female, light pink hedgehog with green eyes in a pink dress, red sneakers and a magenta hair band. This hedgehog is Amy Rose.

"Good morning, Espio," she greeted, "how can I help you today?" She took a seat next to him on the couch, placing her hands over his. "I heard you were experiencing a dilemma."

"Well," he began, "it's somewhat personal, so I need you to keep this between us. Actually, anybody who's friends with Charmy on Facebook will know the gist of it, but keep the details between us."

"Wait a minute," Amy stopped a second, "you mean that it's true? You have a crush on someone!?" Espio's blush answered that on his behalf. A smile appeared on her face. "Aww, Espio, that's so sweet! I think this is the best thing that's ever happened for you. I mean, for as long as I have known you, you've always been like a lone wolf. You've always been solemn and focused on the task, plus with your ninja training, you will have learnt to keep your emotions at bay. You need a girl, someone special in your life, someone who will be there for you, no matter what. In fact, I've spoken to some of the other girls about this and they completely agree." She placed her hands on her lap, eager to learn more. "So, who is she? How did you meet her?"

Espio spent the next 5-10 minutes explaining about what she was like and how they bumped into each other, and something in Amy's head seemed to click.

"Wait," she said, pulling out her iPhone, "this Alicia girl who you've described to me," she started to type in something using the touch screen keyboard, "would this be her?" She showed Espio a picture of her and a cat, who happened to be Alicia.

"That's her!" he responded, shocked that Amy knew her. "How do you know her?"

"She's a friend of mine," she explained, "I bumped into her a few months after the Metarex war. She was being bullied by some guys and I helped her get rid of them. She's about your age, you know."

"That is so cruel," Espio thought aloud, admiring Alicia's beauty, not noticing Amy's attempts to get his attention. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he snapped out of his daze, blushing slightly when he realized what he was doing. This made Amy chuckle. "So, erm," he tried to hide his blush, "how do I deal with this?"

"Ask her out," she explained, "that's all you really can do. However, since this'll be your first time asking a girl out, right?" He nodded. "I have a few pointers for if she says yes: don't overreact. Just keep your cool and act natural. Secondly, don't force yourself to pay for the date. That can often repel women. If she says she hasn't any money or she forgot her money, you should, but not otherwise, especially if she says she'll pay for herself. My final tip is just be yourself. Don't be anything you aren't. Now, go get her. I don't know where she'll be, but I'm sure that if she's meant for you, you'll find her. Or... maybe she'll find you".

"Thank you, Amy," he responded, standing up, "I appreciate it."

She stood up and pulled him into a hug. "It's not a problem," she replied, "but promise me that you won't screw this up." They both had a good laugh at that. When they had calmed down and exchanged their goodbyes, Espio left her house, closing the door behind him. He thought about how he would ask her, since he didn't know where she lived. That was when he remembered what he said earlier.

 _I told her to see Tails about mending her iPod!_ He realized. _Maybe she'll be there now._ With that, he made his way to the Mystic Ruins.

 _Tails' house, noon_

Espio had made it to Tails' house in the Mystic Ruins. He walked up to the door and knocked on it 3 times. On the other side of the door, he heard a familiar voice shout "coming!" A moment later, a 13 year old, yellow, two tailed fox with blue eyes, wearing red sneakers and white gloves opened the door. This young man was Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Hey, Espio," Tails greeted, "you've come at a bad time. A girl came here to see about getting her iPod fixed. She told me that you sent her here, actually!"

"I know," he responded, "it's actually her I've come to see. May I come in?"

"Sure!" With that, Tails stepped aside and showed Espio to his workshop, where they saw Alicia, standing by a desk with her iPod on it, nearly fixed.

"Hey, Espio!" she ran over to the chameleon and the fox. "What are you doing here?" Espio knew what he wanted to say, but he had trouble getting the words out. Tails, who managed to put two and two together, walked over to the nearly mended iPod.

"Erm," he said, getting their attention, "I've nearly done, so I'll finish it elsewhere." He made his way into the living room, leaving Espio and Alicia alone.

"So, Espio," she said again, "why are you here? Did you come to see Tails?"

Suddenly, Espio felt confidence enter him. "Actually," he responded slowly, "I came to see you. You see, this may seem a bit forward, but since I bumped into you this morning, I've had trouble getting you off of my mind. I've never experienced this before. Everybody who I've spoken to about it has told me the same thing".

"Wait," she stopped him for a second, "are you... asking me out?"

"Yes," he responded, confirming her suspicions, "but I understand if you say no."

"Actually," she said, "I think I would like to go out with you too. You seem like a really interesting guy. I'd like to get to know you better. Shall we head to that new French restaurant at, say, 6 o'clock?"

"That would be nice. I'll see you there." He made his way towards the exit, before she grabbed his arm.

"One more thing," she said, "don't worry. I'll pay for myself."

"Well," he chuckled, "if you're sure. I'll take Amy's advice and not argue." Her eyes discreetly widened as mild shock crawled onto her face when he said that. _How does he know Amy?_ She thought. Suddenly, they heard his phone beep. He took it out from his coat and saw that Vector had texted him, telling him to return. "I've got to go, Alicia. I'll see you tonight." Before she could say anything else, he lifted her hand and kissed it, before he dashed off towards the office.

"Hmm," Alicia thought aloud, a smile of curiosity crawling onto her face, "I may have to have a quick chat with Amy." Then, she headed towards Tails' living room, to see how he had gotten on with her iPod.

 _Thirty minutes later, at the FBI office_

"Alright, Vector," Espio asked as he made his way to his desk, "what's going on?"

"Well," the crocodile began, "there's three things. The first is Charmy has finished his punishment." He pointed at the bee, who had just finished mopping up the mess he made, whilst wearing a diaper, which really annoyed him. When Charmy heard his name, he fluttered off, mumbling something that clearly showed his anger. "Hey! Watch the language, Charmy! Anyway, the second thing is that I heard from Amy that Alicia," at this point, Espio's face showed that he was clearly interested in what was next, "told her that she agreed to go on a date with you. In fact, Amy's taking her shopping to get something for your date!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Espio said, something in his head clicking that prompted him to walk to the phone, "I need to make our reservations. What was the other thing?"

"We're gonna have to have an early lunch," the Crocodile searched his desk for a minute, until he found a file, which he picked up and handed to Espio, "coz we have work to do."

They then sat down for lunch with Charmy, whilst Espio made his reservations. Vector told him that they would be working from noon till 4:30pm, which would give Espio enough time to prepare for his date.

 _Meanwhile, at the mall at noon_

Amy and Alicia had arrived at the mall. The plan was to grab some lunch, then find something for Alicia's date, then do whatever.

"Thanks for helping me out, Amy," she thanked her friend as they went in through the automatic doors, "I really need help from a friend with this. I mean, this is my first date, so-"

"Well, you're not the only one," Amy interrupted, "Espio is new to this as well. I'll let you find out more about him at dinner. Don't want to give anything away," she teased, "otherwise, you might as well be married."

"Don't you tease me, Miss Rose," Alicia gave Amy a light push, "I want this to go well. That's why I came to you in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right. Now let's get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

The two girls went over to a nearby restaurant, where they would get their lunch. They sat down at a table. Almost straight away, a waiter came over to their table with a pencil and a notepad.

"Welcome, ladies," he said, "what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have," Amy began, as she looked through the menu, "a glass of iced tea, please."

"A glass of apple juice for me, please." Alicia said.

"Okay," the waiter responded, jotting down their orders, "and what will you have for your mains?"

"I would like some spaghetti Bolognese, please." Amy made her order, and then set her menu aside.

The waiter jotted it down, and then he turned to Alicia. "And for you, miss?"

"Well," the cat browsed the menu, "I'll have a medium sized cheeseburger with a side salad." The waiter jotted this down, before heading into the kitchen. "So, Amy," she said, redirecting her attention to Amy, "since you know Espio more than me, do you have any tips for me?"

"Well, I don't know him too well," Amy pointed out, placing her arms on the table, "but I do know that he's a fairly spiritual guy, so there's that to think about. Other than that, just appreciate his company."

"Thanks, I guess."

At this point, the waiter returned with one glass of apple juice, which he placed in front of Alicia, and one glass of iced tea, which he placed in front of Amy. "Enjoy, ladies!" he said, bowing before them, then making his way back to the kitchen.

 _30 minutes later_

"Thank you for coming, ladies!" the waiter said merrily, as the girls got up and left the restaurant. Amy had paid for her meal, whilst Alicia paid for her own.

"That was nice! I'll come back here sometime," Alicia stated, "but now I need to figure out what I'll wear tonight. I hate clothes shopping."

"Remember who you brought, girl," Amy responded, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know what people look good in and you are no different. For instance, I think what you are wearing now is a good attire for you, but that restaurant you said you were going to go to is a fancy place, so you need to be better dressed for it. I know just the place, so come with me." She led Alicia to a fancy boutique, named 'The Red Rose'. Above the entrance was a sign, with a red rose and the shop's name written on top in fancy writing. Amy led her in, where they were greeted by a white bat, who was wearing a black dress.

"Hey, Amy!" she greeted. "Back again, I see! Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Rouge," Amy replied, "this is Alicia. She needs help choosing what to wear for her date tonight."

"Yeah, I'm horrible at choosing clothes," Alicia added, "plus, since this is my first date, I really want it to go well."

"Well, me and Amy know a fair bit about clothes, so leave it to us. So, where are you going for your date? More importantly, who's the guy?" Rouge was curious now, and her face was showing it.

"Well," Alicia responded, "me and this guy I know, Espio, are heading to that French restaurant downtown."

"Espio!? As in, Espio the Chameleon!?" Alicia nodded. Rouge was in shock. She never would have expected Espio to even be interested in going out with anyone. And their first date being at the fanciest restaurant in Mobius didn't lessen the shock. "Well, we have got some work to do!" With that, Amy and Rouge dragged her further into the shop, where they would search for the perfect attire for her.

 _2 hours later_

Finally, they had found her the perfect attire. She walked out of the changing room, wearing a rose pink silk dress that went down to her ankles, with a pair of magenta slip-on shoes. She also had an emerald green diamond necklace and the same gold bracelet she wore before. When Amy and Rouge turned to see her attire, their jaws dropped.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed.

"Girl," Rouge stepped in, walking up to the grey cat, "if Espio doesn't fall for you in this attire, he must be gay. You look hot!"

"Wow," she responded, practically sweat dropping, "thanks, I guess. Although, if I didn't have you two to help me, I wouldn't have found such a great attire."

"Trust me, that is the best attire you could wear. I don't think you even need make up for your date! He'll fall for you anyway!" Amy walked up to the grey cat, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you decide that you want to put make up on, however, come see me and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Amy," she gave her friend a hug, "you're the best!" When they broke the hug, Alicia went back into the changing room and got dressed. She paid for her clothes, before she and Amy said goodbye to Rouge. They headed back to Amy's place where they would hang out until it was time for Alicia's date.

 _4:45pm, at a local suit shop_

Espio walked in to the suit shop. He walked up to the counter, where he saw a brown bull in a navy blue suit. He had brown framed glasses, which covered his hazel coloured eyes.

"How can I help you, sir?" the bull asked, in a posh accent.

"Hello," Espio greeted, "I need a suit for my date tonight. Would it be possible to have a suit prepared within an hour?"

"It will," the bull replied, "but it will cost a fairly hefty price." He wrote down a figure on a piece of paper and handed it to Espio, who looked at it.

"I think I can just about afford that, sir." He placed the paper down on the table.

"In that case, sir," he reached into one of the drawers behind his desk and pulled out a tape measure, "I will get your measurements and have that suit prepared by quarter to 6." He escorted Espio into another room, where he placed Espio onto a small step. He measured Espio's arm length first, then his leg length, and then he measured the height of his torso. Then he measured around Espio's waist, right arm and right leg. "Right, I have everything I need. Come back in an hour and it will be ready for you."

"Thank you, sir." He reached his arm out at the bull, who grabbed Espio's hand and shook it. Espio left the shop and went to a nearby shop, where he would search for some cologne.

 _One hour later_

Espio returned to the suit shop, with a couple of bags. One bag held the cologne he had purchased, whilst the other held a shoe box that contained a pair of black dress shoes. He walked up to the counter and rung the bell. A minute later, the bull from before came to the counter. He saw who it was, so he went into another room. He returned from that room just moments later, with a chocolate brown suit. It consisted of a black shirt and a chocolate brown suit coat and pair of trousers.

"Here is your suit, sir," the bull passed the suit to Espio, "you can try it on in the changing rooms over there."

He pointed at the changing rooms. Espio nodded and head into the dressing room. He walked out 5 minutes later, wearing the full suit, his dress shoes and some of the cologne he had bought.

"Do you like it, sir?" the bull asked.

"I do," Espio replied, "thank you. Here's the money." He pulled out a pen and cheque book, then wrote out the sum of money that he had been shown earlier. He placed the cheque on the table, before bowing to the bull and leaving the shop.

 _6:00, at the French restaurant in Downtown Metropolis_

Espio and Alicia arrived at almost the exact same time. They were both drawn to each other at the initial sight of each other, so they instantly walked up to each other.

"Hello, Alicia," Espio greeted, "I must say that you look rather stunning tonight!"

"Why, thank you, Espio," Alicia replied, blushing slightly, "I must admit, that suit makes you appear to be quite handsome as well!" This made Espio blush as well.

"So," he extended his hand to her, "shall we proceed?" She nodded and wrapped her arm around his as they entered the restaurant together. They were immediately greeted with the sight of what was, without a doubt, the fanciest room ever created. There were golden candelabras on the table, a golden chandelier on the ceiling, silk red carpets and the most beautiful flowers anybody had ever seen. The waiters wore the fanciest suits. They walked up to the reception, where Espio saw someone familiar. Stood behind the table, wearing a dark red suit, was a lavender cat, with yellow eyes, a red amulet on her forehead and hair that was lavender with purple tints to it, which was held up by a red bobble. This cat was one of Espio's friends from the former Sol dimension, Blaze the Cat.

"Hello sir," Blaze said before she looked up from her desk and saw Espio, "oh, it's you, Espio! This must be that Alicia I have heard so much about from Amy. Anyway, I can see you have a reservation, so if you will follow me." Blaze left her desk and led Espio and Alicia to a table by the window. It had a golden silk table cloth, with top clarity glasses and a golden flower vase, which held a bouquet of beautiful lilies. The seats had a golden frame and red cushions. Espio held out the chair for Alicia, who sat down on it, so Espio could push her in properly. He then went to his own seat and sat himself down.

"What will you be drinking tonight?" Blaze asked, pulling out a notepad.

"I will have a glass of orange juice, please." Espio said.

"Make that two." Alicia added.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Blaze said, as she finished writing their order down and heading to the kitchen.

"So, Espio," Alicia said, grabbing a lily and sampling its fragrance, "tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do?"

"Well," he replied, "I work as part of a local detective agency with a couple of my friends, Vector and Charmy. Although, Charmy is a bit annoying. I bet you've seen his Face Book message about me. If not, oh well. When I'm not working, I train as a ninja."

"Really?" she asked, seeming intrigued. "A ninja? That must be quite cool. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja."

"If you want, I could train you some time."

Blaze came back with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Here are your drinks," she said, "so what will you be ordering?"

"Well," Alicia thought aloud, looking at her menu, "I will have the smoked salmon. What about you, Espio?"

"I think I'll have the pasta carbonara, if that's alright, Blaze." Espio said, placing his menu aside.

"Not a problem," Blaze said, collecting their menus, "one pasta carbonara and one smoked salmon, coming up." She headed back to the kitchen.

"So, Alicia," Espio started the conversation again, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well," she began, "there's not much really. I don't have a job, since I didn't go to school, but I live with my brother, so he handles the money, really. I try to earn some money here and there, but nothing major yet. In my free time, I really like to act, sing and dance. I'm really into the performance arts."

"That's quite fascinating," Espio responded with sincerity, "I'm somewhat into the arts myself."

"Maybe we could go see something together some time," she said, a little bit seductively.

"I'd like that," Espio responded, "I really would."

They spent the evening learning about each other. They had similar tastes in music and were both sporty, they both enjoyed the same sort of activities and they both enjoyed the evening. They had just finished the meal, so Blaze came over with the cheque.

"Like I said," Alicia said, pulling out her money, "I'll pay for myself." She placed down her half of the cheque and half of the tip. Espio chuckled a bit, before he did the same.

"Thank you, Espio, Alicia," Blaze said, picking up the money, "I hope you've enjoyed yourselves and we hope you come back here another time."

"We will," Espio said to Blaze, "we enjoyed it very much. Tell Sonic I said hello."

"Oh, I will." Blaze said, smirking slightly. As they exchanged their goodbyes, Espio and Alicia left the restaurant and heard a phone go off. Alicia pulled out her iPod, fully functioning thanks to Tails, and saw that Amy texted her saying:

 _Hey, girl,_

 _When you're done, come see me. I want to know everything._

 _Amy x_

"Oh, Amy," Espio and Alicia both commented. "I better get going," Alicia said, turning to face Espio and putting her iPod away, "I'll have Amy give you my number. Call me if you want to go out another time." She placed a quick peck on Espio's cheek, which he placed his hand on as he watched her walk away. As they walked away, they both placed earphones on, which were attached to their respective iPod's and both started to listen to the same song.

 _Someone like me_

 _With someone like you_

 _How unlikely_

 _Too good to be true_


End file.
